


After the wedding

by Thepersianslipper



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Big Brother Mycroft, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Sherlock, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Sad Sherlock, pinning sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepersianslipper/pseuds/Thepersianslipper
Summary: A heartbroken Sherlock returns from the wedding to find Mycroft in 221b.





	After the wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> English is not my native language so I suck with punctuations.  
> Feel free to point out any mistakes.  
> Enjoy.  
> Hope u have a fantastic day.

The wedding was over. Well at least for him. The other people were still dancing and celebrating but he moved out. He played his composition and left. His duties as the best man of the groom were over now.

He had given the speech, prevented a murder (though he didn't think that was the duty of a best man), played a composition, made the only vow of his life, and deduced the pregnancy of his lovers wife (again not what a best man does).But he had nothing to celebrate. 

Why should he celebrate? John was no longer his now. He had no reasons to celebrate. He had played the most difficult role of his life. Being the best man on the wedding of his own love. He was exhausted now. He had been brave and put the strongest of his armours for the whole day. But now his facade was breaking. 

He was just a shell walking on the planet on a semi automatic mode. He didn't know how he reached the flat. He wasn't aware of his surroundings. Because had he been aware he would have noticed. 

He would have noticed that the door knocker had been straightened. That the door to the living room was open. That the lights in the living room were on. His brain would have processed all that information if it wasn't too busy. 

Too busy mourning over the loss of his love. Too busy telling him that John was gone now. Gone forever. That he would now never ever return to him. That John has left him just like he had two years ago. 

"Welcome back, brother mine." The voice of his brother brought him out of his stupor and back into the world of living. 

To say he was astonished to hear that voice would be exaggeration. He was a bit surprised but nothing more than that because he knew. 

He knew that he his brother will be there for him. Whenever he needed him, Mycroft was there for him. Always. Even when he wouldn't accept that he needed help Mycroft was there to help him. 

These helps weren't a part of the favors they did for one another. No. These were the kind of help and support that siblings provide each other. Though he was the one usually on the receiving end. But it didn't bother him because Mycroft was one of the very few people on this earth in front of whom he could lower his walls. He knew Mycroft would never hurt him or mock him. He knew he could be what he is in front of his big brother because brother had the ability to look straight through his armours.

Mycroft was sitting on couch wearing one of his pristine suits. His umbrella was lying next to the couch. Two cups of steaming tea were lying on the table. 

He sat on the couch next to Mycroft. Took one of the cups while Mycroft took the other. They started drinking tea in a companionable silence. But in no time tears starting rolling down his cheeks. His mind told him that from tomorrow he'll have to brew his own cuppa. John will not be there to make him tea. John will not be there with tomorrow or any other day after.

"Shhhh 'lock it's alright "  
"But it hurts Myc. It hurts. Why does it have to hurt?" Tears were flowing freely now and his silent cries were turning into sobs.  
"I know it hurts 'lock. Can't tell you why but I know it hurts and believe me it'll be fine. It'll take time, yes but you'll be fine." 

He was curled up into a ball in the sofa by now. His head on his brother chest where a hand was running over his curls soothingly.

He usually didn't need any compassion but sometimes it was necessary. After all even though what others thought about him and he also let himself believe sometimes, he was a human. A human who experienced emotions as any other being on this planet. 

Mycroft held him while he cried. His brother didn't say another word but hummed a tune in low voice and continued stroking his curls providing him comfort while he cried himself to sleep.

Next morning he woke to find himself lying in the couch. A pillow underneath his head and a blanket over his body. His eyes were sore from crying and his sinuses blocked. His voice was hoarse while his throat hurt.His brother was gone but a cup of tea of freshly brewed tea was lying on the table. He drank the tea and thanked his brother silently.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day.


End file.
